User blog:Dipperfans/Season 1 episode 11 A Bad Weather Day
It was morning when all the gee excluding Candy met outside of Alfea. Krysta: where's Candy? Grenda: she's sick. Krysta: oh. Pacifica: what kind of sick? Vietna: I think she had a fever and feels bad yesterday. Mabel: well that means she is absent and she is absent because she is really absent! Meanwhile, Darwin: oh my gosh! I was late in waking up? What time is it? (then he checked the time) Darwin: oh, i guess it's just fine. Heh, just 1 hour more for schooltime. Andrei, Andrei? He went to check Andrei on his bed but no sign of him and his pack for school. Darwin: I guess he went to school earlier than me. Time to get ready! While Darwin was getting ready, Candy is outside the Guardians' apartment door and got in to find Darwin's room. Candy: Red Fountain's doors look weird. Where is the door knock? Suddenly, she saw a sun button on the somewhere in the right. Candy: what's even this for? A doorbell? Okay I'll see... Darwin: Hello! Who's there? Candy: I'm Candy. Darwin: What Candy? Candy: Let me in dude you know me. Darwin: what I mean is there are many candy. I know many candies here....umm Candy: Darwin, Candy Chiu! Darwin: oh sorry, I have here candy chews, it's a candy so not a person. Candy: Oh Darwin? Darwin:'oh it's you, I'm so sorry, I am a jokester when I was a kid in school, Candy: on Eart, right, even in RF, now? Darwin: well sorta...Codatorta is kinda strict so I'll try to avoid it, actually he has punished me by cleaning the whole school auditorium that day. Also, Andrei, Sparky and Piree also know and do about these jokes and pranks specially Sparky whose same at me with that. Both of us were pairs of pranking! Candy: oh! Yeah, yeah! But can you let me in now? It's been long.. Darwin: okay, here is now the stairs. Candy: I'm impressed with your creation! Darwin: well what was your reason here anyway? And did you know there is only 39 minutes left before school? And how about your Alfea? Candy: sorry but I'm sick that is why I'm absent and I came to visit here so you can comfort me... Darwin: oh, I'll try but only a few minutes okay? If you want you may stay here, just press this angry storm face to activate arena for you to test your power... Candy: I can't, sick remember? I just want to see you. Darwin: okay, thanks for letting me know and but only few minutes okay? Candy: start now! Meanwhile at Cloudtower, school for witches and not far away, the Scarne was doing their homeworks. Rainy:I hate homeworks. I don't know why our parents took us here. Metany:Rainy, have you ever like homeworks? Rainy:Nope. Darky: look at this boy, Darwin Revenger was powerful and can control weather... Mayay: but Lord Darky, we can't make him evil because he is a teammate of that gee and remember, he a,so fights us? Darky: Mayay, he'll be turned evil by me when I kidnap him. Lets make a surprise attack. And that girl, I will do something but she will not be evil. Rainy; ok, Lord Darky, we respect your decision. Soon, after only 3 minutes, they made the surprise attack. Darwin: this darkness is such a surprise! I will make it light! Candy: go Darwin! But unfortunately, Darwin had a hard time and instead, a smoke shadow is capturing him. Candy: hey, dark, wait.., wAit....Scarne??? Hey Scarne, leave him alone! Beat me, I have no school and he has! Darwin: Candy, no I can handle this, you ate sick, right. Candy: oh.... But all of a sudden. Darwin disappeared. Candy disappeared too, getting abducted by Rainy and Mayay. While the kidnapping was going on, At Red Fountain Sparky: Hey Andrei, have you seen Darwin? I have a big prank for him. Lets see what's his next joke to me. Andrei: He said he needs to do something... Codatorta: So we should mark him absent? Piree: oh, you wait, he must be just in school Dipper: I think I felt something... Mermando: what is it??? Dipper; ah...Darwin's life is in danger. He's got kidnapped by witches and has a plan to...sorry, that is only what here in my mind says for now. Andrei; oh no! We shall look into this easily! Cloudrei, talk to the animals near the treehouse...They may knew about this... Piree; good idea, Andrei, now sir, can we wait? Codatorta: Although, I can say no, I think I should say yes since Darwin was kidnapped and... Suddenly, Cloudrei appeared and Andrei then talked to him Andrei: oh no! They have a plan to make the weather bad! Codatorta: he will have an evil plan for us which is on danger. And in fact, Darwin becamw a good student. Although he does some annoying pranks with Sparky, he can still think very smart and loves the nature. So, you boys with himself are, I admit favorite students but make sure to follow, being like that doesn't mean you can do anything. I'll just let you do that thing for now. Dipper: oh thanks so much teacher. Piree:: yeah...being fav students is awesome! Sparky: heh, pranks, annoying. If only he was here I will throw prank on him. Mermando: what if he does a weather prank, now when he's evil! Sparky: ye have a point, Mermando. I'll only prank him when he comes back, don't worry. Andrei: we need to move now. I not only care because he's my cousin, but for our world to be safe. Dipper, is this the Scarbe again? Piree: it's probably them for sure. Mentioned witches, and evil. Dipper: yes Piree, you're right. We gotta find him before anything else. Piree: and stop it, right? Dipper: of course, Mermando: lets go! Piree; the girls, wait! Dipper: oh, yeah then you and Mermando go, and Sparky and Andrei will come with me. Sparky: split up. Andrei: we need to go to the place, now. Meanwhile, Darky: Now, Darwin is evil. Boy, try to speak. Darwin: Okay, I will win and I will win and destroy the gee! And get Mabel Pines' water dragon power! But for kidnapping, Mabel, I will use this girl Candy. I will hypno her....in that meantime, I will make the weather bad for everyone.... Soon, Candy was hypnoed... Soon, they have reached the Scarne's place. Andrei; Scarne! You have did a bad thing! Metany: oh, yeah, you thought that evil Darwin is here? He now was in town to make the weather bad....in 5, 4, 3, and.... Dipper: shut up, guys attack! Andrei: Foggy Eyes Blast! Suddenly, Darwin had fight them. Darwin: Thunder Chains! Sparky: ah! Elele-ct-tri-tri-fa-fied!!! The three were elctrified, Darwin: I will push you out of here by my Weather Ball! Dipper, Sparky and Andrei: ah! The three were in a place far from the place, because the weather ball keeps on hurting them. Sparky: sigh....the new Darwin is more powerful... Andrei: that's what they say..evil can be more powerful Dipper: the only solution to get him back is by a potion... All: Hummm... At Alfea, it was their break. But unfortunately, before they could talk, the bad weather, very loud storm, and hard rain came to the Alfea place. All of them were forced to ran and hide on somewhere safe. Vietna: hey, isn't Darwin supposed to take care of this... Piree: that's what we're trying to tell you....he is turned evil by the scarne! Pacifica: what? Mermando: wait, look, the three boys came back, Sparky; guys, big problem, Darwin became more powerful when he's evil. Also, Dipper, Sparky and Andrei had came back fastly too. Suddenly, the hypnoed Candy came. Candy: Mable Pines!!! Where are you? Come with me. Mabel; no! why, hey candy, thought you're a bestie... Krysta; Mabel, no! she's on a hypno! Dipper: wait hypno? Mermando: Mabel, watch out, she uses lightning fast speed! Candy had kidnapped Mabel but before they could get away, Dipper's brain power had removed Darwin's hypno to Candy, she then had turned to normal and told what happened. Candy: guys, Darwin is now evil and is gonna do what the scarne says and will make the weather bad! You see, houses in that place are destroyed! Dipper: candy, us, we knew that story, for now we need to stop this weather Suddenly, All: ah! A thunder had came into the hut where they are staying. After many thundershots, the hut was destroyed, and they ran, but no more ways, all the huts were destroyed too, fairies of alfea were in far, so they don't have a way. Soon, a windy weather came and all of them were gotten by the wind. All: ah!!!!! Dipper had read in his mind that... Dipper: guys, I think I can see in my mind a...safe place where the fairies of Alfea are staying. Pacifica: oh where, diphead? Mabel: Pacifica, don't call my brother like that Pacifica: oh, I'm sorry Dipper: just follow me, Cloudrei, hold on my foot, to fly then, others connect with each others to fly and I'll lead you. All: ok! They connected and connected, Dipper was in the highest, Clourei holds his body to fly, Andrei holds Cloudrei, Grenda holds Andrei, Mabel holds Grenda, Pacifica holds Mabel, Vietna holds Pacifica, Krysta holds Vietna, Sparky holds Krysta, Piree holds Sparky, and Mermando holds Piree. Dipper: Cloudrei I think we need to exchange....I'll just tell you....where to go.... Cloudrei Ride: Okay,,,ni-ho-ho! But suddenly, the bad weather came again, and they got trouble, the boys at the lowest, Sparky, Piree and Mermando falls but good thing, Vietna's wind power, the wind ropes let them hang, together with Krysta and the others up. Cloudrei: Force Field Activated. Weather will not cross us, but this will be removed when we land into that place. The weather became wind again, Soon, they landed on the place....they saw Proffesor Palladium and the fairies of alfea. Good thing, the bad weather stopped. Dipper: because I can say that the weather stopped, because of Darwin, who was turned evil will do something here.... Suddenly, Darwin came and used the the weather elements mix to harm the others, except for Mabel and distract them. While they were in a more far place because of the attack, Darwin used his thunder ropes to kidnap Mabel, and before Candy with lightning fast speed could stop it, Darwin used his jetpack to fly faster, and then, Mabel was kidnapped. Dipper: oh no! My sister is kidnapped! Andrei: what do we do now? Piree: prof. Palladium.....he can help us.... Prof.Palladium: right! But I need the the girls to save the people troubled in town, Pacifica, try to give them sunlight, Vietna, your air can help get the bad weather out, Candy, try to rescue people in trouble but use your speed in lightning-fast mode, Grenda, save nature getting destroyed, Krysta, maybe....your crystals can also help....boys, stay with me. Oh, Mermando, come with them, help and support troubles in the water....and I'll invent a potion to make Darwin back, and Mabel not kidnapped, don't worry this home is invulnerable to being destroyed. Oh, and Candy, since you're sick, just drink this thing, you will be healed easily. Soon, all went on their jobs. The Gee helped the town, and Mermando went on waterforms to help from troubles from the bad weather. But meanwhile, Mabel, was already turned evil. But fairies, from Alfea, fight them. Hope: Chloe, let guard Mabel, let those other fairies fight.... Chloe: no way Hope, we shall fight, I'll ask Veronica and Hannah to guard this....since they were just watching there... Soon, Chloe and Hope joined the fight to not let the scarne get Mabel's power. Darwin, who was evil, wasn't there, he was in the sky, planning... For minutes the gee and Mermando keeps on doing their job, the weather keeps on stopping and getting back, so all of them went down, tired. But finally, Professor Palldium made that potion. Prof.Palladium; ok! I just mixed these two potions to make this....Ahm.....boys.....be careful of this.....ok, you good luck in your mission. And can I join, too? Andrei: sure prof! I have my Cloudrei here to let you ride! They rode quickly, suddenly they saw Darwin in the sky. The evil Darwin started the fight. Dipper: take this pal! Darwin: ah! my eyes! Darwin, with his eyes harmed by the chemical, went down from the sky. Piree: sir.....is that potion really going like that... Professor; yes...that's the thing when applied, but the effect, lets get down to follow him. All of them flied in the sky, to get down and follow Darwin. It was Piree who got first to follow Darwin, so Piree tied him with his star rope. But Darwin was not evil anymore. Darwin; ok, what the hell happened? Why am I not in my treehouse and why are things des... Dipper: you're turned evil by the scarne Darwin. Dipper told the whole story, but before that, he used his mind to call the gee and mermando to come to the scarne's place quickly. Soon, after the talk with Darwin, all of them went to the place of scarne. Darwin made an act to let the Scarne think that he's still evil. Darwin: scarne, help me, these guys busted me, and they are gonna let you kill me! Earthy; don't worry....it will be easy, just bring... Darwin: but, I'll give you a special power. While they're busy, secretly, Sparky, Piree and Andrei went to free all the fairies that were tied. And for Mabel, they can't do it because it was near Mayay, a witch of scarne. Darwin; here, a boost from my weather power! The Scarne was distracted, so they now got Mabel, and she had been brainwashed, good thing Proffessor Palladium also brought a potion to heal that, and her powers weren't got yet because of the gee making a surprise attack. But the scarne's not distracted anymore, they then got mad, but with all the forces there, fight the Scarne, but they, got rescued by Lord Darky, and so escaped, and the fairies, guardians and Professor Palladium went home, happily. Darwin: let the weather in this town be the perfect one! And party... Soon, Darwin lied down on a matress... All of them became happy, and the weather, even rained down party in town. THE END. Category:Blog posts